The present invention relates generally to investing, and, more particularly, to a method and system of investing which provides the investor with a no-loss or a low-loss assurance.
Traditionally, investing has been difficult for the typical investor, particularly when the investor wishes to invest in a number of different investments for purposes of diversification but has a limited amount of funds to invest. The problem is exacerbated by the fact that most investors have neither the understanding nor the resources to properly measure the risk and return of investments.
Considering investment in stocks as illustrative of the general problem posed above, the advent of stock mutual funds in recent years has made it substantially easier for the investor to achieve the goal of diversification on a limited budget. The fact that a fund manager assumes the responsibility, which would otherwise be the investor's, of researching and trading the stocks of individual companies has made investing in the stock market more convenient.
Nonetheless, individual investors, as well as institutional investors, still face the inherent risk relating to the possibility of a loss in invested capital.